


Love you, Hate you

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: "Vào khoảng thời gian khi mà cả thế giới tưởng chừng như chỉ có cả hai ấy, đối với Arthur, Francis chính là cả thế giới của anh, và rằng đối với anh, chỉ một mình Francis là đủ. Để rồi sau đó, anh chua chát nhận ra, thế giới của Francis rộng lớn hơn của anh thật nhiều. Thế giới của Francis, không chỉ có một mình Arthur."
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Love you, Hate you

Những ngày đầu khi Francis mới từ Pháp chuyển đến nước Anh, vì là người nước ngoài nên đã bị vài đứa trẻ cùng tuổi bắt nạt. Đứa trẻ mười hai tuổi khi ấy hoang mang, sợ hãi và căm ghét nước Anh, căm ghét đồ ăn của nước Anh, căm ghét người Anh và tất tần tật thuộc về nước Anh.

Nhưng rồi, Arthur xuất hiện, một cậu trai trạc tuổi Francis với mái tóc vàng rối tung, đôi mắt lấp lánh màu ngọc lục bảo. Tuy rằng dáng người gầy gò, có phần nhỏ bé nhưng cậu ta dám đứng ra bảo vệ Francis. Và như một lẽ thường tình, họ trở thành bạn thân.

Arthur và Francis không có nhiều điểm chung, hay phải nói rằng, họ hoàn toàn trái ngược, nhưng đồng thời cũng hoà hợp đến bất ngờ. Luôn cãi nhau, và cũng luôn bên nhau, chia sẻ với nhau những câu chuyện, những bí mật. Những năm tháng của tuổi trẻ ấy, Arthur có Francis và Francis có Arthur.

Rồi chẳng biết từ khi nào, hai người họ chợt nảy sinh khoảng cách. Arthur dần tránh mặt Francis. Mới đầu, Francis cố gắng hàn gắn. Tuy nhiên, Francis cũng có những vấn đề khác của riêng mình, về học tập, về cuộc sống; dần dà, cứ thế, họ ngày một xa nhau.

Cho đến khi cả hai bước vào đại học, rất nhanh chóng, cả trường đều biết, Arthur Kirkland và Francis Bonnefoy là kẻ thù không đội trời chung, bất hoà như nước với lửa.

Francis đã từng nói với Arthur rằng, nếu không phải là gã thì sẽ chẳng ai thèm chơi với một kẻ cộc cằn và khó chiều như anh. Và quả thật, Arthur không có nhiều bạn, nói đúng hơn là ít tới thảm thương, thậm chí trong số đó, có người lại là em họ của anh nên có lẽ còn không được tính là bạn. Francis thì ngược lại, tính tình phóng khoáng cởi mở, lại có ngoại hình thu hút nên được rất nhiều người quan tâm.

Vào khoảng thời gian khi mà cả thế giới tưởng chừng như chỉ có cả hai ấy, đối với Arthur, Francis chính là cả thế giới của anh, và rằng đối với anh, chỉ một mình Francis là đủ. Để rồi sau đó, anh chua chát nhận ra, thế giới của Francis rộng lớn hơn của anh thật nhiều. Thế giới của Francis, không chỉ có một mình Arthur.

Từ rất lâu, Arthur đã biết, Francis thật đẹp đẽ và rực rỡ. Và anh luôn căm ghét khi thấy những ánh mắt của những kẻ khác dõi theo gã. Và điều anh căm ghét hơn cả, là khi ánh mắt của Francis không hướng về phía anh.

Francis yêu cái đẹp, và trái tim Arthur như muốn sục sôi lên vì ghen tức mỗi khi gã tán tụng một ai đó. Lúc đó, Arthur vẫn không cảm thấy anh có gì sai. Bởi đối với anh, Francis là người bạn thân nhất, là người mà anh không muốn mất nhất.

Cho đến khi, lần đầu tiên Arthur trông thấy Francis tại một góc nhỏ ở sân sau trường trung học, cười đùa với một cô gái, bàn tay của gã đùa nghịch với lọn tóc của cô gái kia, rồi đến ve vuốt khuôn mặt của cô gái ấy, và rồi… môi của họ chạm vào nhau.

Trái tim của Arthur chưa bao giờ bức bối đến thế. Ngay lúc ấy, anh chỉ muốn lao ra, túm lấy tay đứa con gái kia và kéo cô ta ra khỏi vòng tay của Francis. Nhưng lý trí còn sót lại đã không để Arthur làm điều ấy. Thay vào đó, anh cứ thế đứng trân trân nhìn họ hôn nhau. Khi họ tách ra, Arthur đã không thể rời mắt khỏi đôi môi có phần ướt át của Francis. Sự ghen tuông trở thành khát khao.

Từ sau đó, Arthur không thể thôi ngừng nghĩ về đôi môi của Francis. Rằng sẽ thế nào nếu anh được hôn lên đôi môi ấy. Arthur tin chắc, nó sẽ ngọt ngào hơn tất cả những thứ kẹo mà anh đã từng được ăn.

Bên cạnh đó, Arthur cũng hoang mang hơn bao giờ hết. Liệu có đúng không khi muốn hôn người bạn thân nhất của mình? Liệu có đúng không khi muốn Francis chỉ thuộc về mình?

Arthur không biết. Anh giãy giụa giữa khát khao và lý trí. Anh vừa muốn có được Francis, nhưng cũng sợ sẽ mất đi. Sẽ thế nào nếu anh ngỏ lời và rồi bị từ chối? Khi ấy, có lẽ ngay cả cơ hội ở bên Francis cũng không còn.

Arthur đau khổ với tình yêu vô vọng của mình dành cho Francis. Và rồi, anh quyết định sẽ buông bỏ tình cảm ấy.

Nhưng thật khó để làm chủ trái tim mình. Ngay cả khi Arthur tránh mặt không gặp Francis nữa, gương mặt của gã vẫn luôn xuất hiện trong tâm trí anh. Arthur muốn nguyền rủa trái tim mình, muốn nó thôi thổn thức vì gã. Song có lẽ, điều đó sẽ chỉ dừng lại khi một ngày kia, trái tim này của anh ngừng đập.

Arthur vừa muốn sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại Francis, lại đồng thời không ngăn nổi mình tìm kiếm hình bóng của gã. Trong cả một biển người, ánh mắt của anh sẽ tìm thấy gã đầu tiên. Để rồi nhận ra rằng, không có anh, Francis vẫn cứ đẹp đẽ rực rỡ như vậy. Trong khi nhìn lại anh mà xem, thảm hại.

Thế rồi, từ im lặng, Arthur trở nên cộc cằn hơn hết, với cả Francis. Với gã, Arthur đúng là vừa yêu vừa hận. Anh hận vì tại sao gã lại khiến anh yêu gã nhiều đến thế, còn gã thì không. Gã khiến anh như không còn là chính mình, như một con quái vật sống trong đau khổ và ghen tuông.

Arthur cố gắng tỏ ra ghét Francis, vì biết đâu nếu cứ như thế, anh sẽ thật sự ghét Francis thì sao. Như vậy, anh sẽ không còn phải khổ sở với tình yêu vô vọng này. Song càng tỏ ra căm ghét bao nhiêu, anh lại càng lún sâu vào tình cảm ấy bấy nhiêu.

____________________

Với nhiều người, việc Arthur và Francis học chung trường đại học cứ như là trò đùa của số phận, song chỉ có anh biết, chẳng có gì gọi là số phận ở đây. Là anh cố tình chọn học chung trường với gã.

Anh biết anh mới thật ngu ngốc làm sao. Ngay cả khi đã cố gắng khiến bản thân mình hết hi vọng, tới mức trở thành kẻ thù của Francis, vậy mà rồi cuối cùng anh lại vẫn chẳng thể rời khỏi. Francis chẳng khác nào thứ thuốc phiện, khiến Arthur chẳng thể kiềm chế nổi mình. Dù biết là không được phép nhưng lại không thể ngăn bản thân mình khát khao.

Arthur nghĩ, có lẽ anh bị điên thật rồi. Điên vì một kẻ tên Francis.

*

Ngôi trường của bọn họ lại một lần nữa nhốn nháo sau khi đọc bảng thông báo phân phòng ký túc xá. Hai kẻ thù nổi tiếng của trường, Francis Bonnefoy và Arthur Kirkland, lại được xếp ở chung phòng với nhau.

Mọi người phát điên lên vì điều đó, và cả Arthur.

Đây không phải là điều mà anh muốn. Thực ra thì anh cũng muốn ở gần Francis nhất có thể nhưng là ở trong một trường hợp khác chứ không phải là khi anh còn đang giãy giụa với tình cảm của mình như thế này.

Anh sợ rằng, anh sẽ không thể giấu nổi tình cảm của mình dành cho gã.

Một phần nào đó trong anh mong rằng, Francis biết được tình cảm của anh, nhưng phần còn lại thì không muốn như vậy. Francis biết về tình cảm của anh thì sao chứ, gã cũng sẽ chẳng yêu anh. Hay nói đúng hơn, gã chẳng yêu ai.

Francis mà Arthur biết, có thể tán tỉnh và mời gọi tất cả, nhưng sẽ không thật sự yêu. Người ta hay ví Francis với Aphrodite, vị thần tình yêu và sắc đẹp nhưng Arthur biết nhiều hơn thế, rằng gã là kẻ khốn vô tình nhất. Một kẻ khốn xinh đẹp lộng lẫy. Và Arthur yêu kẻ khốn ấy. Chết tiệt.

Arthur cứ cho rằng anh giấu giếm tình cảm của mình rất tốt, và rằng sẽ chẳng ai có thể biết về nó. Cho đến khi, Alfred, người em họ của anh bất ngờ lên tiếng khi họ đang dùng bữa trưa trong canteen của trường.

“Anh đang nhìn Francis như đang muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống anh ta đấy.”

Câu nói của Alfred không thật sự nghiêm túc và chẳng hề có ẩn ý sâu xa gì trong đó nhưng vẫn khiến Arthur giật mình thảng thốt. Anh cố làm ra vẻ bình tĩnh và tự nhiên nhất có thể.

“Cậu nói cái quái gì thế?”

“Thì anh cứ lườm anh ta suốt. Này Arthur, sao anh lại ghét Francis đến thế nhỉ. Anh ta là người tốt đó chứ. Chưa kể còn đẹp nữa. Tôi chẳng hiểu sao anh lại phải khó chịu với anh ta như vậy.” Alfred nói trong khi vẫn còn đồ ăn trong miệng, kế đến là tiếng hút nước rột rột rõ to. Bình thường anh sẽ phàn nàn về thái độ ăn uống bất lịch sự đó của cậu ta, nhưng lần này anh chẳng có tâm trạng để làm điều đó. Tất nhiên, hơn ai hết, Arthur biết Francis thật hoàn hảo. Khi nghe có ai đó khen Francis, trong lòng anh không tự chủ dâng lên niềm kiêu hãnh và tự hào, cũng đồng thời theo đó là tức tối khó chịu. Anh muốn giấu Francis đi, giấu thật kỹ để không ai có thể nhìn được đến gã, để không ai biết được gã tốt như thế nào, để không ai để ý đến gã, cần đến gã, để gã chỉ thuộc về một mình anh mà thôi…

Alfred một lần nữa lên tiếng kéo Arthur ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của anh.

“Rõ ràng trước đó hai người vô cùng thân thiết mà? Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa cả hai vậy? Francis đã làm gì anh à?” Cậu ta tự nói rồi tự đoán mò. “Anh ta có tật xấu là hay tán tỉnh, có lẽ nào… anh ta làm gì quá giới hạn với anh à?” Câu cuối Alfred nói với giọng trêu đùa là chính nhưng cũng đủ khiến cả người Arthur cứng lại.

Ôi trời, anh ước gì mọi chuyện đúng như những gì mà Alfred nói. Anh ước gì Francis thật sự tán tỉnh và mời gọi anh. Nhưng không, chẳng có cái quái gì xảy ra cả. Gã đối với anh hoàn toàn trong sáng. Và đó mới là vấn đề.

Francis đồ khốn.

Tuy nhiên, không thể không nói rằng nhờ Alfred mà anh mới biết hoá ra anh nhìn Francis nhiều tới như vậy, đến mức một người dường như chẳng để ý gì đến thế giới xung quanh như cậu ta còn nhận ra điều đó. Nhưng cũng may rằng chỉ có Alfred là người thân thiết nhất với anh mới để ý tới điều đó. Lần đầu tiên Arthur cảm thấy biết ơn khi bản thân anh là kẻ không có bạn.

Arthur và Francis chỉ là học chung trường thôi mà anh đã cảm tưởng như không thể giấu nổi tình cảm, vậy mà không thể ngờ rằng sau đó hai người còn trở thành bạn cùng phòng.

Lúc đầu, khi nghe tin, anh ngay lập tức muốn đổi phòng, nhưng đồng thời, anh cũng không muốn. Anh cứ thế đứng lưỡng lự ở ngoài cửa phòng cho tới khi có một giọng nói vang lên ngay đằng sau anh.

“Sao nào? Cứ đứng ở cửa mãi như thế là sợ không muốn vào hay thế nào đây?”

Ôi giọng nói ấy. Giọng nói khiến con tim anh run rẩy. Arthur phải cố sức hít một hơi thật sâu mới lấy lại được bình tĩnh để quay lại, đối mặt với chủ nhân của giọng nói.

“Sợ? Arthur Kirkland này không biết chữ sợ viết như thế nào. Đặc biệt là lại không sợ cái đồ ăn chân ếch.” Và những gì mà anh nhận được là cái nhướn mày cùng một cái nhếch môi từ người đối diện. Ngay cả khi thái độ của người đó không mấy tốt đẹp và có cả sự mỉa mai, Arthur vẫn không thể không thầm chửi trong lòng. Chết tiệt, anh muốn hôn lên khoé môi của gã.

Dáng người Arthur trông có phần mảnh khảnh, nhưng sự thật thì anh cao bằng Francis và cứ thế, với tầm mắt ngang bằng, hai người cứ thế đứng nhìn nhau. Vẻ ngoài trông như Arthur đang giận giữ lườm gã, nhưng chỉ có Chúa mới biết, linh hồn anh đã bị cuốn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh như biển của gã, bấp bênh và trôi nổi. Dù chỉ là vài giây, vậy mà Arthur tưởng chừng như đã trôi qua cả thế kỷ.

“Thế thì tránh ra cho tôi còn vào. Đừng cho rằng phòng này là của một mình cậu, _rosbif_.” Francis nói rồi đi vượt qua người Arthur, bả vai của gã thô lỗ huých vào vai của anh. Mặc cho Arthur vẫn đang đứng tần ngần ngoài cửa, Francis bước vào phòng và tự động chọn ngay một chiếc giường; gã thả bịch chiếc va-li ra và cứ thế ngã người ra giường, chân tay giang rộng như thể tuyên bố chủ quyền.

Bình thường, Francis luôn tỏ ra là một người chính chắn và trưởng thành, và ít ai biết được, hoá ra gã cũng có những lúc hành động trẻ con tới bất ngờ. Arthur luôn cảm thấy Francis giống một con mèo. Cao quý, lười biếng và thích được cưng chiều. Và Arthur khát khao muốn được cưng chiều Francis hơn bất cứ ai.

Hành động trẻ con của Francis khiến Arthur muốn bật cười nhưng tất nhiên là anh phải kiềm chế. Anh thầm lắc đầu trong lòng, gã làm như ai cũng là kẻ kén cá chọn canh như gã vậy.

Ôi… Arthur thật muốn ôm Francis một cái làm sao.

_____________________

Trái ngược với những gì mà Arthur suy đoán, việc ở cùng phòng với Francis vậy mà hoá ra không đến nỗi quá tệ như anh đã tưởng tượng. Tất nhiên là không tính tới việc mỗi giây mỗi phút Arthur đều muốn nhào vào Francis… thì mọi thứ đều ổn.

Có lẽ là bởi vì biết Arthur không thích mình nên Francis cũng không động chạm gì tới anh. Việc ai người nấy làm. Thái độ đó của gã vừa khiến anh nhẹ lòng, lại cũng vừa khiến anh buồn bã.

Hoá ra chỉ cần anh không chủ động, thì gã cũng không thèm liên quan đến anh luôn. Hoá ra đối với gã, anh chẳng là gì? Ngay cả khi hai người ở cùng một phòng, thì anh vẫn là kẻ vô hình trong mắt gã?

Lý trí nói cho Arthur biết, anh nên tránh xa Francis nhưng hành động của ai thì ngược lại. Anh gây sự với gã từng chút một.

“Này tên khốn. Đã bảo bao nhiêu lần là không được vứt đồ bừa bãi rồi cơ mà!” Và ‘vứt đồ bừa bãi’ ở đây là chiếc cặp sách Francis không cẩn thận để bị lấn sang vạch phía Arthur. Vâng, họ kẻ vạch phân phòng.

Francis lúc nó đang nằm dài trên giường đọc sách, hừ một tiếng khó chịu rồi vươn người ra để với chiếc cặp của mình lại. Arthur vẫn không rời mắt khỏi gã. Tại sao ngay cả khi Francis chỉ mặc một chiếc áo len cổ rộng cùng với chiếc quần len thùng thình làm hành động lười biếng mà trông gã vẫn hấp dẫn tới vậy.

“Đây. Vừa lòng chưa!” Francis ngẩng đầu lên, đằng sau mái tóc có phần hơi rối của gã, liếc Arthur. Rồi cứ thế, không đợi phản ứng của anh, gã cứ thế trở lại giường, nằm đọc sách lười biếng. Francis không biết, chỉ một cái liếc mắt ấy cũng đủ khiến trái tim Arthur chộn rộn. Anh hắng giọng.

“Anh để đồ đúng chỗ thì tôi phải nói chắc?”

“Vâng vâng vâng thưa cậu chủ.” Gã vẫn không thèm để tâm, chỉ đáp lại cho có.

 _‘Cậu chủ cơ đấy. Có mà tôi là nô lệ của anh thì đúng hơn.’_ Arthur chua chát nghĩ.

*

Bản tính của Francis là tán tỉnh và trêu đùa. Ai cũng biết điều đó. Có điều, gần đây, Arthur nhận thấy gã có điểm khác lạ.

Francis hay trong tình trạng như mất hồn, Arthur rất hay thấy gã ngồi thơ thẩn với cặp mắt mơ màng. Như lúc này đây, gã đang ngồi trên giường với quyển sách đang mở trên đùi, nhưng đã hơn mười phút trôi qua vẫn chưa thấy lật giở trang mới, và mắt gã thậm chí còn không nhìn vào quyển sách. Thay vào đó, gã cứ thẫn thờ như đang suy nghĩ gì đó, chốc chốc lại thở dài, có khi còn cả đỏ mặt!

Arthur choáng váng.

Những ngày sau đó cũng không khá hơn. Francis vốn dĩ là người chăm chút vẻ bề ngoài nhưng giờ gã còn đặc biệt để ý hơn, mỗi lần đứng ngắm nghía trước gương là cả tiếng đồng hồ. Nếu để hỏi Arthur thì đối với anh mà nói, gã mặc gì cũng đều đẹp, không mặc gì cũng đẹp… khụ…

Dần dần, anh nhận thấy có điều gì đó không đúng ở đây. Thái độ của Francis của những ngày này giống như một thanh niên mới lớn biết yêu vậy. Arthur càng nghĩ lại càng thấy là như thế.

Anh không thể tin nổi. Làm sao lại có thể như vậy! Francis mà anh biết là một kẻ sẽ không yêu ai. Anh không muốn tin điều đó. Nhưng sự thật không thể chối cãi cứ phô bày ra trước mắt. Không muốn tin cũng không được.

Ngọn lửa ghen tuông một lần nữa bùng lên trong lòng Arthur, anh muốn xem, người mà Francis thích rốt cuộc trông như thế nào mà khiến một kẻ khốn như gã lại rơi vào lưới tình như vậy.


End file.
